<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>会有米老鼠替我爱你 by wsmd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874390">会有米老鼠替我爱你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd'>wsmd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TF家族, 念念 | Obsessed With Heart (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ao Ziyi/He Junlin, Mi Le/Tang Xin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>会有米老鼠替我爱你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>唐新无数次后悔自己为什么答应和米乐交往。和米乐在一起的一分钟内他有61秒都想分手。</p><p>比如现在，米乐勾住他的脖子，伸出手来戳了戳他的脸蛋：“哎呀，小伙子你脸很软嘛。”</p><p>“米乐你多久没剪指甲了？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>米乐迅速假笑着转移话题：“哈哈哈哈新新你热不热？”</p><p>然后快准狠地掀起了唐新的刘海。</p><p>唐新：“你说你想怎么死吧？”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>唐新在生日这天，大早上没睡醒就听到学校广播在喧嚣：</p><p>“下面这首歌由高二三班米乐送给高二四班的唐新，祝他生日快乐。”</p><p>喜庆的前奏一响起来，唐新有种已经过年了的错觉。</p><p>“好运来祝你好运来/好运带来了喜和爱/好运来我们好运来/迎着好运兴旺发达走四海……”</p><p>唐新把脸埋进了书里。</p><p>我不是我没有，我叫胡真向南吴措林说，我不叫唐新。</p><p>米乐美滋滋地想这个生日祝福简直酷毙了，十八中还有谁能比他牛逼？还有谁？</p><p>中午就收到了唐新的回（bao）礼（fu）。</p><p>“下面这首歌由高二四班的唐新送给高二三班的米乐，祝他……呃，祝他凌翅九霄，问鼎苍穹。”</p><p>“分手应该体面/谁都不要说抱歉/何来亏欠/我敢给就敢心碎……”</p><p>米乐的表情蓝天白云晴空万里突然暴风雨。</p><p>等到了下午，剧情达到了血雨腥风的高潮。据三班和四班的线人的可靠消息，米那个乐和唐那个新都很想打人。</p><p>“下面这首歌由高二五班的林说、高二六班的胡真、高二七班的向南和高二八班的吴措送给高二三班的米乐和高二四班的唐新，祝他们年年有今日，岁岁有今朝。”</p><p>“找一个最爱的深爱的想爱的亲爱的人来告别单身/一个多情的痴情的绝情的无情的人来给我伤痕/孤单的人那么多/快乐的没有几个/不要爱过了错过了留下了单身的我/独自唱情歌……”</p><p>“以及我们的社长说已经把以上几位拉黑了。”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>唐新走在路上被一个虎头虎脑的矮个子男生拦住。</p><p>这人唐新觉得有点眼熟，吊儿郎当的气质有点像某个狗子，他冷冷一记眼刀：“没钱。”</p><p>“新哥。”小弟毕恭毕敬地九十度鞠躬，讨好地笑，“乐哥交代我转告一些事。”</p><p>听到米乐的名字，唐新脸瞬间黑了，掏出钱包：“五十够不够？再多没有了。”</p><p>小弟站得笔直，伸出手对着掌心密密麻麻的小抄用无比认真的语气抑扬顿挫地朗诵道：“新新，对、不、起！我错了，你原谅我吧。我已经改过自新，洗心革面重新做人了！我愿意一个星期不吃火腿肠，只要你能原谅我……”</p><p>“唐新，我爱你，我永远爱你。”</p><p>小弟念完自己先搓了搓满身的鸡皮疙瘩，这才注意到还有一行小字，花了好长时间才勉强辨认出那临时加的歪歪扭扭的字：“PS：能不能就三天不吃火腿肠？要不五天……一个星期真的太长了。”</p><p>“告诉米乐，”唐新微笑道，“一个月不吃火腿肠我考虑一下，否则免谈。”</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>后来还是和好了。</p><p>米乐不知道和唐新签订了什么“丧权辱国”的不平等条约，总之那几天他的脸色看起来都很差，对着胡真手里的烤肠狂咽口水。</p><p>胡真实在看不下去，买了根烤肠送他，米乐一口都没来得及吃，就被不知道从哪里冒出来的唐新截胡：“三个月。”</p><p>被抓包的米乐视死如归地看着唐新一口吞了大半个烤肠，心里悲戚地给他可爱的烤肠点了个蜡。</p><p>朋友，一路好走。来世再见，不要忘了我的名字。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>著名学者敖三曾经说过，年轻人就应该多运动。</p><p>“敖三是谁？”唐新问。</p><p>“我表哥。”米乐说，“走呗，去运动。”</p><p>夕阳西下，特别适合散步，也特别适合谈一场惊天动地的黄昏恋。两个人像老年人一样以乌龟速度慢悠悠地移动着，米乐忽然朝唐新伸出了手：“牵手，快点。”</p><p>唐新嫌弃道：“你好gay啊。”</p><p>“？？？”米乐心平气和，“那请问我俩是什么呢？感天动地社会主义兄弟情吗？”</p><p>唐新没来得及嘲讽他，脚下忽然绊了一下，下意识抓住米乐稳了稳身形，一抬头看到米乐抱紧了自己：“干什么，碰瓷啊？”</p><p>唐新：“……”</p><p>米乐的手又伸出去搂他的腰：“有本事就碰一辈子。”</p><p>“我求求你能不能不要再这么土了？”</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>要想生活过得去，头上总得有点绿。</p><p>米乐觉得自己头上已经是一大片草原了。因为唐新居然开始追星了，追的还是最近爆红的脱发家族的贺峻霖。</p><p>这种当红流量米乐向来是不屑的，在米乐看来，他们xx且xx，米乐自认为他英俊潇洒风流倜傥，哪里都比这个小鲜肉强。何况他觉得唐新的眼光稍微差了一点，要喜欢也应该喜欢贺峻霖的队友敖子逸。</p><p>然而米乐飞醋吃了101坛，唐新却视而不见，甚至还毫不留情地把手机屏保从他俩的合照换成了贺峻霖的自拍。</p><p>凑合着过呗，还能离咋的。米乐脑内用林东阳的语气反复说这句话安慰自己，忍辱负重地陪唐新去拿快递。</p><p>唐新难掩激动喜悦之情，拆快递之前还双手合十，然后虔诚地打开了纸盒。</p><p>呵，我早该想到的。米乐腹诽，果然是贺峻霖的周边。</p><p>米乐随手拿起一把透扇扇风，被唐新一把夺下：“这是我拿来收藏的，怎么能给你扇？”</p><p>“……”米乐垂死挣扎，“你不爱我了吗？男人都是大猪蹄子。”</p><p>唐新毫不犹豫：“说不上爱别说话，一点都不喜欢。”</p><p>米乐怒了：“我到底哪里比这个贺峻霖差？”</p><p>唐新乜了他一眼：“你老了。我们霖霖才14岁。”</p><p>十六岁的米乐：“……”</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>热心市民林先生支了个招，说你带唐新去鬼屋，让他感受一下你的男友力。</p><p>米乐一拍大腿，这个主意好！周末就迫不及待地带着唐新去实践了。</p><p>鬼屋门口米乐大手一挥，雄赳赳气昂昂地说：“进了鬼屋别怕，有你乐哥罩着你！怕就跟紧我！你乐哥我英勇神武，天不怕地不怕！”</p><p>事实证明，flag真的不能乱立。</p><p>天不怕地不怕，其他都怕。</p><p>黑得伸手其实也可以见五指的鬼屋内，各色光影乱闪，各种鬼怪化着夸张到有些滑稽的妆，很假的血到处都是，一波三折的嚎叫接连不断：</p><p>“唐新抱我！抱紧我！唐新抱我啊！唐新！！！”</p><p>“米乐你特么别勒我脖子……”</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>春天到了，又到了动物发情的季节。</p><p>“春天都过去多久了，夏天都快过一半了。”唐新吃着鸡腿，赏了伤春悲秋的米乐一个白眼。</p><p>米乐兴奋地凑到唐新旁边：“小唐唐，我们买情侣装吧？”</p><p>唐新指了指身上的校服：“这不是穿着呢吗。”</p><p>“那你跟胡真他们也是情侣装！”米乐拍桌而起，“我俩专属情侣装，立刻安排！”</p><p>无辜躺枪的胡真举起了双手，真真不知道和真真无关的事。</p><p>“行行行，买买买。”唐新无可奈何，只能放任他浪费钱。</p><p>但是唐新忽略了一个很重要的元素——米乐的审美和品味，已经到达了一个超前的境界。</p><p>所以当米乐把一套粉红色的情侣装放到他面前的时候，唐新发现自己果然没有一丝一毫的惊讶。</p><p>还是那种很恶俗的一件衣服上印着半颗心，另一件衣服上是另外半颗，两个人拼在一起就是一整颗心的情侣装。</p><p>“浪不浪漫？”米乐满怀期待地星星眼，“49块包邮呢！”</p><p>唐新扯着嗓子：“有人要米乐吗？付邮送。”</p><p>食堂打饭的阿姨露出了蠢蠢欲动的怜爱目光。</p><p>最后买了父子装。</p><p>胡真笑了一星期。</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>不过很多时候唐新也是觉得有这么一个男朋友还是挺好的。</p><p>至少逢年过节有人真正地关心他，会笑嘻嘻地送他一根红绳亲手为他戴上，祝他长命百岁。至少他生病的时候有人比他自己还着急，陪着去医院挂号看病打点滴，然后在他假装睡着的时候偷亲他，又一本正经地继续打游戏。</p><p>而且没人敢问他要保护费了。</p><p>当然，如果不是某人今天抽风深情地拉着他的手说：“唐老鸭，忘了我，找个好人家吧，会有其他的米老鼠替我爱你。”</p><p>“请假回家就快滚。”唐新冷漠又暴躁地回。</p><p>——如果不是这样的话，他应该会更喜欢他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>